Energy Wave
Energy Waves (エネルギー波, Enerugī-ha), or Ki Waves (気功波, Kikōha), are generic terms for numerous techniques in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut with the Kamehameha in "The Kamehameha Wave", the 8th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on April 16, 1985. They make their first manga appearance with the same technique in "Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon", the 14th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on January 10, 1984. Such techniques have since made appearances in almost every video game spun off by the series. In Japanese, Piccolo and Gohan call their energy waves Makōhō (魔光砲; lit. "Devil Light Cannon"). In the English verison of the Dragon Ball manga, Goku refers to his energy wave as a "fireball". In the renactment of the Cell Games, Energy Waves are referred to as "fireballs". In essence, energy waves are a type of technique where their user utilizes an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from (but not limited to) their palms, nose, fingertips, eyes, body, or mouth. The color of the aura they emit varies between users (for example, Kamehamehas launched by various users have ranged in color between blue, red and yellow). The most commonly seen energy waves in the series are the Kamehameha and Continuous Energy Bullets. Some of these waves can also home in on their targets, and with enough energy, their power, speed, force and size can be augmented. These attacks are capable of being improved as their users' concentrations becomes more adept or they assume some type of transformation. The user sould be able to have full control of the beam or the beam can go anywhere as seen when Goten's version of the Kamehameha did it while fighting Trunks. List of energy waves Beams *Antenna Beam *Banshee Blast *Brave Gatling *Chocolate Beam *Death Beam *Devilmite Beam *Dodon Ray *Eye Laser **Bionic Punisher **Darkness Eye Beam *Scatter Finger Beam *Special Beam Cannon *Sealed Light Beam *Finger Beam Beam Blades *Salza Blade *Splitting Headache *Spirit Sword Ki Slash *Ka-Blam Slicer *Flash and Kill *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Death Wave *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Cold Family Power *Darkness Sword Attack *Dimension Sword Attack *Brave Slash *Brave Sword Attack Beam Waves *Kamehameha **MAX Power Kamehameha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Master-Student Kamehameha **Father-Son Kamehameha **Bros. Kamehameha **Multiple Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Chocolate Kamehameha **Electric Kamehameha **Ultimate Kamehameha **Solar Kamehameha **Flame Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **Big Bang Kamehameha **100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Final Flash *Maximum Flasher *Final Impact *Final Shine Attack *Super Dodon Wave *Mouth Energy Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Masenko *Planet Geyser *Punishing Blaster *Full Power Energy Wave *Darkness Blaster *Execution Beam *Dead Punisher *Photon Flash *Galactic Buster *Buster Cannon **Super Buster Cannon *Double Buster *Big Tree Cannon *Elegant Blaster *Energy's Last *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Guilty Flash *Vaporize! Explosive Waves (Ground Zero Explosion) *Android Barrier *Angry Explosion *Evil Barrier *Explosive Wave *Eighter's Anger *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber *Energy Shield *Perfect Barrier *Psycho Barrier *Super Explosive Wave Self-destruction (Kamikaze/suicide) *Jibaku *Saibaman Bomb *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Self Destruct Device *Unforgivable! *Final Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber Semi-Fatal *Tri-Beam *Spirit Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Evil Containment Wave Ki Blasts *Double Tsuihikidan *Gekiretsu Madan *Double Sunday *Finish Flash *Brave Cannon Blaster Bursts *Burst Rush *Explosive Breath Cannon *Explosive Madan *Final Galick Cannon *Fierce Combination *Heat Dome Attack *Hell's Flash *Maiden's Rage *Maximum Buster *Meteor Burst *Mystic Flasher *Orga Blaster *Power of Darkness *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Thunder Flash Attack Explosive Impact *Thunder Shock Surprise *Blazing Storm *Dirty Fireworks *Death Impact *Lock-On Buster *Stardust Breaker Ki Explosion *Blazing Storm *Death Storm *Gigantic Blaze *Volcano Explosion *Psychic Whip Ki Breath *Mystic Breath *Evil Flame *Flame Shower Breath *Gigantic Flame *Vice Shout Continuous/Rapid Fire Blasts *Continuous Energy Bullets *Gekiretsu Madan *Expanding Energy Wave *Energy Ballet *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Giga Meteor Storm *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Shooting Star Arrow *Recoome Renegade Bomber *Galaxy Dynamite *Crazy Finger Beam *Barrage Death Beam *Barrage Death Ball *Burning Storm *Infinity Bullet *Finger Blitz Barrage *Photon Strike *Super Energy Wave Volley *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Rapid Fire *Scatter Shot *Hellzone Grenade *Trap Shooter *Genocide Blast *Continuous Die Die Missile *Rapid Cannon *Lighting Shower Rain *Hell's Storm *Lightning Arrow *Blaster Meteor *Demon Death Ball *Super Wahaha no Ha Discs/Rings *Destructo Disk *Energy Rings *Galactic Donut *Homing Destructo Disk *Kill Driver *Mystic Shooter *Sealed Light Beam Spheres *Spirit Ball *Light Grenade *Nova Star *Burning Attack *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Crash *Final Spirit Cannon *Underground Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Ball *Crusher Ball *Finish Buster *Masendan *Final Kamehameha *Darkness Twin Star *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Eraser Cannon *Omega Blaster *Saturday Crush *Shoot Blaster *Grand Smasher *Evil Impulse *Wahaha no Ha Death Balls (Planet Destroyers) *Death Ball *100% Death Ball *Supernova *Destroy The Planet! *Destroy Everything! *Planet Burst *Revenge Death Ball *Flaming Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Shocking Death Ball *Negative Karma Ball Spirit Bombs *Spirit Bomb *Fusion Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb Other Ki Forms (Beings/Objects) *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist Category:Offensive techniques*